I'll stand by you
by AkixYusei
Summary: When Aki expeariances a miscarriage, Yusei is depressed. She gets convinced into comforting him by singing. Rated T for a couple reasons, including hinted sexual scences.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm here with my first one shot, and today I would like to introduce my co-host… Aki Izayoi!

Aki: Why me?

Because… Now do the disclaimer

Aki: No!

Don't make me get Yusei in here

Aki: *rolls eyes*Fine… AkixYusei doesn't own Yugioh 5ds or My Immortal by Evanescence or Stand by You by Carrie Underwood.

Good, now on with the story!!

(P.S. If there are any errors, besides the character being ooc, tell me in a PM and I will fix it)

* * *

Aki's POV

* * *

"Yusei-kun seems really depressed," Ruka pointed out, noting that my husband was still locked up in our room since the twins and Jack came to visit. He's been like that since he found out about my miscarriage.

Yusei and I have been married for a couple years now. It was a beautiful wedding, full of roses, and stuff like that. Martha mentioned to me how badly he had wanted a child. I said in a year or so we'd start trying. We did so, I wasn't completely sure I wanted kids, but if it made him happy, I would bear him a child.

About five months ago, we had succeeded in conceiving a child, and we soon discovered that it was a girl. When I went for my second ultrasound, I found out that our daughter had died in the womb. I was, and am, devastated. Yusei, though, is much worse. He blames himself that he wasn't there enough for me. He won't eat, he won't sleep, and all he does is hang out in our room, shrouded in darkness. Every time I try to talk to him about it, he says "I don't want to talk about it" or "Leave me alone Aki, please" I have the worst feeling that we're getting close to a divorce.

"Aki, earth to Aki," Jack said, waving his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What is it Jack?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"Rua, Ruka and I, Jack Atlus, have decided that you should go and cheer up you depressed husband!" He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I've already tried that, but he refuses to talk to anyone," I said, obviously exasperated.

"Just give him some of your Aki charm that he can't ignore," He argued, and I closed my eyes, an immediate sign that I didn't want to argue today.

"Fine," I said, heading into my room and sighing at the sight of Yusei. He was curled up against the headboard, sobs escaping out of his chest, and tremors shook his entire body.

I began to sing, something only he and I knew I did.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my Childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time will not erase.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me…"

I saw Yusei look up. He knew this song, and loved when I sang it, so I continued to sing…

"You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

You face, it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice, it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me…"

I walked over and sat next to him and he sat up and leaned his head on my shoulder. I could feel that he was still crying as I continued.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me…"

"Aki," He finally said once I had finished "I'm sorry, it's just… I really wanted to have a child, but when I found out about the miscarriage, I just felt like I was never meant to have a family, like the world was punishing me for my life because I was a criminal."

"Yusei… Don't ever think that the world is turning against you, because it's not. I love you, and just because I had a miscarriage doesn't make me love you any less." I said, kissing him quickly as I began to sing again.

"Oh… why you look so sad…

Tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me now

Don't be ashamed to cry

Let me see you through

Cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you

And you don't know what to do

And nothing you confess could make me love you less

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad

Don't hold it all inside

Come on and talk to me now

And hey, what you've got to hide

I get angry too

But I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads

And don't know which path to choose

Let me come along, cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour

And I will never desert you

I'll stand by you

And when, when the night falls on you, baby

You're feeling all alone

You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour

And I will never desert you

I'll stand by you

Ohh, I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you."

"Aki," Yusei said and I looked over at him "I promise I will be with you, will you promise to work with me to try again, so we can have a child?"

"Yusei," I sighed, not meeting his eyes "I don't know for sure… I mean, I never wanted to have a family. I'm scared that one day, if I have a child, they will have the same powers as me and I will react the same way that my parents did. I'm sorry, I don't think it was your fault that I had a miscarriage, it was my own. If I had been a bit more careful, a bit more certain that I wanted a family, we would have a daughter in our arms right now." By now I had started crying softly and he had wrapped his arms around me.

"Aki," He said "If you had told me, I wouldn't have forced my want to have a family on you." He kissed my forehead, but I obviously wanted more. I kissed him, forcing him back onto the bed.

I ripped off his shirt and we got into a heated session, we almost had done it when I heard the door open up slightly.

"Hello, you have guests here!" Jack said, interrupting our heated session.

I took off my shoe and threw it at him, my powers beginning to get out of my control. Yusei began to whisper soothingly to me, trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath and then turned to Jack.

"Last time I checked, Rua and Ruka had headed home after I went to speak with Yusei, so your intruding in my house, so I, theoretically have the right to call the police." I said, and Jack glared at me. I smirked, letting my hate for that man show. He was so annoying… he thought he was so perfect, but he's far from it. I hated that man with my entire life.

"Anyway, I have to go, see you tomorrow Yusei," He said, walking out, and leaving our house. I smiled and kissed Yusei again.

"Yusei, I love you so much. I promise I will care for our child, once we succeed in conceiving again." I said as we lay down in bed together. My heart began to beat faster as he began to talk.

"I love you too, Aki and I promise I will be here for you no matter what," He said, kissing me gently as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A few months later

* * *

I looked at the results on the pregnancy test and sighed. Positive, it was just what Yusei wanted; a family. I looked at the clock and knew that Yusei was going to be home in a couple minutes. I put the pregnancy test on the counter and walked out to greet my husband.

"Hey," He said, kissing me deeply.

I pushed him away and walked into the kitchen and sat on the table, covering the test with my hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice sounding concerned. I took a deep breath and showed him the test and the result.

"You're pregnant…" He said, his voice sounding slightly odd.

"Are… are you mad? I mean, I thought…" I was cut off by the giant hug he gave me.

A smile graced his face as he said "I'm going to be a father!" He seemed so happy, so excited, it made me happy.

"So you're not mad?" I said, happy because of the shimmer in his eyes.

"Of course not, this is what I… what we wanted. I promise to be with you, the whole way." Yusei said, kissing me gently.

As I melted into the kiss the lyrics of the song I sang to Yusei came into my head and I smiled. He really will be there for me, and I will do the same.

_I'll stand by you..._

* * *

Wow…this was pretty long for me. Yay!

Aki: You really think I'm that cheesy?

No, but I'm not very good at writing in character

Aki: Then… hold on a second… I'm pregnant?

Yep!

Aki: I will get you

Whatever, ok so if you want me to write a sequel, then please review.


	2. Author's Note

Attention Reader's

I've decided to not writing a sequel to I'll Stand by You. I'm not explaining why, because I think that would be rude… but then again, nobody can seem to be nice to me… so oh well. A review I got recently really pissed me off… pardon my language… and is making me reconsider writing a sequel. And the reviewer (You should know who you are, since you wrote a huge review that called me vulgar names), I don't appreciate being called rude names; because I don't think you would either. I'm only 13, and I may not know what a miscarriage feels like, but I sure as hell know what its like to go through a hard time. Your review made me start to reconsider my writing, and I've decided to hang up my keyboard (not literally) and stop writing Faithshipping fanfictions after I finish my current one, Body in a Rose Bush. I feel bad that I'm cutting the story short but I'm seriously upset about what was written. But if you want me to continue writing, and then please review my stories with good, helpful comments, not mean, rude ones.

If you are one of the few writers/ reviewers who actually enjoyed my story, I apologize for the stop and cutting short of my stories, and I bet those writers who read mine have had a review or two like this and didn't act like I am, but I'm going through a tough time and I can't take anything like that right now. If you would like to see what this person wrote, read the reviews for I'll Stand by You and you should understand. If you'd like to know what's been going on, message me and I'll tell you.

Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience,

AkixYusei


End file.
